THE LATE DR OWEN HARPER
by deetatarant
Summary: JACK AND IANTO DISCUSS OWEN'S DEMISE. ONE SHOT


**Just A oneshot from the view points of Jack and Ianto regarding Owen's resurrection.**

**THE LATE DR OWEN HARPER.**

_**TORCHWOOD III LOG: Capt: J. Harkness:** We live in strange times; I've seen things that even I just haven't been able to believe._

_Dr Owen Harper: killed in the line of duty, single gun shot to the chest and I just couldn't let him go. Not another one._

_The Reset project has been shut down as has the PHARM. Gwen, Ianto and Tosh took care of everything._

_Owen and I often had our moments, but he was/is an extraordinary man._

_Against my better judgement I tracked down the second 'RESSURECTION GAUNTLET' and used it to revive Owen. With just the intention of saying good bye and I am sorry to say retrieve a set of alarm codes that I didn't have. It's probably the stupidest thing I have ever done. There are now 12 fatalities as a result of what I did. I don't know what that thing was that came from the other side ….. Owen is still with us in some strange way. He is changed and Martha is studying him. He is also suspended from duty until we can figure out just exactly what he is._

_Toshiko has taken all this very badly. Gwen and Ianto just don't seem to know what to do; they are trying to behave like nothing has happened._

_**MEDICAL**: Dr Owen Harper, being observed by Dr Martha Jones. No idea yet what his long-term prognosis is, even though technically he is dead. _

_Martha Jones though exposed to the Reset drug appears to have suffered no long-term damage._

_Singularity scalpel works!_

_**RIFT:** Massive spike 5am Ianto checked it out with Tosh, came back with some bits and pieces. Said pieces now in containment for later examination._

_**PERSONAL:** Owen has a lot to come to terms with. I will do what I can to help him, but he is so stubborn and absolutely determined to get through this alone. He is talking to Tosh, so it's a start. My only worry now is that his body no longer has the ability to heal itself; any injury is potentially dangerous no matter how small._

_Ianto gave me a major telling off. He was right to and I am hoping next time he can stand up to me enough to stop me doing something so selfishly stupid again. He and I? Our relationship becomes more intense as time goes on. I have lived a long time and I don't think I have ever felt this way about anyone before. It's like he's a part of my conscience, my moral compass. It's quite weird because the others have no real idea just how deeply he feels things, he has this 'other Ianto' that they see all quiet and efficient. I get all the rest. Things have been way too serious lately. It's been fantastic to be able to 'live' outside of the Hub and sleep in a proper big bed with my beautiful Ianto holding me. I think we could all do with a break; some happiness and some decent weather would be nice too. **ENTRY CLOSES**._

Ianto Jones sucked in a steadying breath as he carefully placed the tray of coffees on to the boardroom table next to Martha. He straightened up and glanced at Jack.

"Jack, can I have word?"

Jack looked up about to smile until he registered the expression on Ianto's face.

"Now?"

Ianto pulled a face. "Yes, now." He turned and left the room. Jack got up from his seat and smiled rather uneasily at Gwen's quizzical look. He followed Ianto from the room closing the door behind him. Martha and Gwen exchanged amused expressions as he left. Jack found Ianto pacing back and forth along the length of his office looking decidedly agitated. Jack closed the door and leaned against it, arms folded across his chest, a frown marring his handsome face.

"Ianto, what's up?"

Ianto paused in his tracks and turned to face him hands on hips. He ran his hand through his hair, unable to look Jack in the eyes.

"Why did you do that?" He started pacing again.

"I'm sorry?"

"That glove Jack. Why? You had no right to force that on Owen."

Jack sighed heavily. "It was the only way to help him."

Ianto looked horrified. "You call that help? He was dead, properly dead and you have the arrogance to haul him back in to this world with out his humanity, without the things that make us live and you call that help? What is wrong with you Jack?" He shouted.

Jack baulked, completely taken aback by the out burst. "Well what was I supposed to do?" He responded defensively.

"Let him go. Like the 12 people that are dead as a direct consequence of what you did. How dare you presume to know what any of us want? God, Jack is one thing you are not. Stop trying to behave like one. How the hell is Owen going to cope with what he has become? Did you stop to think about that for one moment? You just rush in there every time without thinking. You should've told me what you were planning, maybe I would've been able to put a stop to this insanity." Ianto slumped down on to the chair in front of Jack's desk.

Jack gaped at him. "I was trying to…"

"What Jack? Those gloves are dangerous, you should never have even considered the possibility of using one."

"So why didn't you try to stop me?" Jack's tone was challenging.

Ianto just looked thoroughly ashamed of himself. "I would never undermine your authority in front of the others and perhaps this time I should have." Ianto looked down at his hands aware that his anger was starting to ebb. "I'm sorry Jack. I just don't agree with what you have done and Owen is stuck with the consequences. I can't look at him Jack, I feel ashamed of that."

Jack wandered over and knelt down in front of Ianto. "I was trying to help him. I didn't want him facing death alone."

Ianto looked straight into his eyes. "We all face death alone Jack, except you of course. I think you've forgotten how final it really should be."

Jack got up and walked away. "And where does this leave us?"

"The same as before. My feelings for you haven't changed. I just wish you'd learn to trust me better. I need your trust, if I don't have that there is no point in my being here." Ianto replied.

Jack turned and faced him knowing full well that Ianto was right. "I'm just tired of seeing the people I care about slip away from me, can't you understand that?"

Ianto got up and came over to Jack taking his hand and holding it tightly. "Yes I can. But what happens when it's my turn? I do not want to come back with everything that makes me who I am taken away. I know how much it hurts you Jack: Estelle, Suzie and now Owen and I don't know how many before I met you. I know it's getting harder every time it happens. But we are not meant to live beyond our times and you do not have the right to force it on any of us."

They stared long and hard at one another. Jack eventually looked away. "I didn't know this would happen."

Ianto nodded guiltily."I know that, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be yelling at you about this. I love you Jack but I can't help you if you don't talk to me. It's just I'm so worried about Owen and I don't know how to help him."

"Yeah, me too." Jack pulled him into an embrace and they stood there holding one another.

"I'm sorry Jack. Sometimes I just don't deal with the things I see too well."

Jack kissed him gently. "I'd be worried if you did."

_**DIARY NEW ENTRY**: Once again I am in a state of utter disbelief over the things that have happened. Owen, Oh my God. I don't know whether to mourn, pity him or be grateful he's still with us or all three or none of them at all. I can't imagine what he must be going through without all the fundamentals of existence how does one function? _

_He apologised to me this morning for things he had said in the past that weren't the nicest. It was very awkward. I know we've had our moments but he has never wavered when it has counted and certainly never turned his back on me when it mattered. I told him he had nothing to apologise for._

_I took Jack aside and gave him a bollocking for fetching that glove. I know he wanted to save Owen, or at the very least say good-bye to him properly, but now 12 people are dead and Owen is God knows what. Typical fucking Jack, thinking with his heart and not his brain. He said he didn't tell me he was going to do that because he knew I would try to stop him and he didn't want to fight with me over it. He's right I would have done my level best to stop him; he should have learnt that lesson after Suzie. He has no right to assume that he is above the natural order of things, and not giving Owen the choice is even worse. _

_There are some things we should not be saved from and Owen I think is not overly happy about being stuck with the living when he is essentially undead. As it is there are twelve deaths on Owen's conscience that he is not responsible for. Jack got quite upset with me for telling him off. Tosh is naturally upset. She's carried such a torch for Owen all this time._

_I like Martha J. It took me a while to remember where I had seen her before too. It was here, in my dreams over the time when Jack was away. I asked her if she'd been the one that travelled the world saving people and she smiled at me and asked if Jack had told me. Of course he had, but I told her about the dreams. She gave me a hug and said she was pleased that someone back here was obviously watching over her. She did interrogate me about Jack and I as he's asked her to get me a UNIT red cap- not quite sure what he wants me to do with one mind. I must ask him about that. I hope we see Martha again; she's really quite cute and very cheeky._


End file.
